You Can Do It
by Forgotten Sanity
Summary: The Beyblade Championships are about to start and The Bladebreakers are back together! There's just one problem; The Black Inferno Team is led by Elektra - Kenny's cousin!
1. The Black Inferno

"...So remember Bladers, the next Championship is in a weeks time" the announcer reminded Max for the 1000th time in the last 5 minutes. He smiled all the same, eager to get the battles started! He was blading with the Bladebreakers for on last tiem and he was psyched to be back with them again.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a new team enterring the competition is seems" This got Max's attention. His flicked his gaze back to the screan to see three boys and a girl stood in the newsroom undertaking an interview.

The reported spoke to the only female in the group; a tall and slender blader with flaming red curls half-way down her back, and emerald green eyes. She wore baggy black pants and a cropped t-shirt with a silver snake upon it

"Elektra, tell all the Beyblade fans about your team"

"Well" the girl began with a smile "The Black Inferno team is a mix of 5 different nationalities. I'm Irish, hence the looks. Ryder" she then pointed to a short male with black hair and grey eyes "is Spanish. Liam" the next guy along had blonde hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes "is Italian. Which leaves my favourite cousin, Stryk, who is American" The last male had flaming red hair and green eyes, just like Elektra.

Max had to smile as he looked at the girl on the screen. She was really pretty. But that didnt count for anything in a battle

"How about your Bitbeasts" the reported quizzed and Elektra smirked

"You can only know mine; my teammate's Bitbeasts are a secret. My 'Beast is a snake, obviously, and Serpyla is more than any other BLader could handle" Elektra intoned proudly

"What about The Bladebreakers? Do you think you can beat them"

The girl burst into laughter "Of course. They have skills, I wont deny that, but with my friends by my side, how can I lose"

that hadn't been what Max had expected her answer to be. Wow, it seemed they may be expecting a little competition that year at the Championships. He couldnt wait to tell the others...


	2. Relatives

Tyson, Max and Ray sat waiting impatiently for Kenny. The short male had promised to be there soon and with a little surprise for them.

"What's taking Chief so long?" Tyson groaned for the tenth time that second, it seemed.

"Relax" Max muttered, his eyes closed as he pictured the face of the new Beyblade girl from TV. She had been quite pretty,

he had to admit.

"Did you catch the news today, Max?" Ray inquired, interrupting Tyson as he was about to say once again that Kenny was late.

"About the new team? Yeah" the blonde male replied, opening his startlingly blue eyes and smiling "What did you think?"

Ray smiled too "The girl was cute" he said simply, saying the words on Max's mind

"Yeah, she was" he agreed and Tyson smirked

"Guys, who're we talking about" he inquired curiously

"Oh, so now you listen?" Ray laughed lightly "We're talking about that girl off TV from the new beyblade team"

"What was her name again?" Max asked the other two who paused to think for a moment

"Elektra" came the soft voice of Kenny from the doorway to Tyson's room

"Yeah, thats it" Ray grinned "Hey Chief, what took you so long?"

"And where's the surprise?" Tyson cut in rudely. It wasn't like he cared though

"Guys, let me introduced my cousin; Elektra" Kenny chuckled as the flaming-haired girl strode in behind him with a smile playing upon her lips

"Hey" she greeted "Kenny's told me loads about you guys"

"All good, I hope" Max responded with a smile "I'm Max"

"Yeah, I know. You're an awesome Blader" she complimented sincerely, making Max blush conciderably

"You've seen me Blade?" he inquired quietly

"Yeah, I was at every Beyblade contest last year and the year before. I saw you there, you and Dracile" she shrugged

"Impressive" Ray smirked "I'm Ray and the unusually silent one is Tyson" he introduced

"Elektra. Elle for short" she said with a small smile of her own "It's nice to meet you guys before my team kciks your butts next week"

_Wow,_ Tyson thought_ She'd confident. She must have a good reason for it then_

"Oh yeah? You gonna prove that?" he said with a competitive look in his eyes

"Not yet. Can you wait a week to lose?" she smirked "Later Kenny, I'm gone" She said as she turned and walked out and back onto the streets

"Is she good, Kenny?" Max asked

The Chief sighed "She's the best I've seen in a long time"

"Better than Tyson?"

"Far better"


End file.
